Esto es Halloween
by rey kon
Summary: Historias de terror, dulces, y pijamada, es la manera de los chicos de celebrar el dia de brujas, que pasa cuando nuestros temores salen a flote? fanfic relatado por Cleo de Nile
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bienvenidos a nuestra novena temporada y es un gran placer inaugurarla con una de nuestras festividades favoritas, el dia de brujas! Quien no disfruta una buena historia de terror en compañia de los amigos? Pues espero que se queden con nosotros en este inicio de temporada y arrancamos con el fic titulado

"Esto es Halloween"

Soy su amiga Cleo de Nile que fui elegida para comenzar este inicio de ciclo, cosa totalmente normal ya que soy la mas popular, pero no comenzare contándoles lo obvio si no, que los invitare a nuestra pijamada de noche de brujas.

Si, la ciudad se habia revestido por entero de colores otoñales y las casas lucian los adornos tipicos de la epoca, grandes calabazas, fantasmas, brujas se veian por doquier,la escuela no fue la excepcion , el halloween habia llegado con gran alegria en los alumnos que incluso Buena Sangre nos habia regalado dulces por la festividad y nos habia dado asueto para el dia siguiente, los niños normales andaban ya desde temprano vestidos con disfraces y nuestra ciudad era, la capital de la noche de brujas,nosotros habíamos decidido pasar el Halloween en el penthouse de Poseidon, con una divertida pijamada mixta, los chicos también iban a pasar la noche ahí, siendo supervisados por adultos responsables, con esto quiero decir que solo Viktor Stein y Hades eran los indicados para cuidarnos ya que tanto mi suegro como Al dudábamos que fueran en absoluto mas maduros que nosotros, Persefone también había sido invitada y había planeado llevar a su preciosa princesita ya que ahora ellos vivian en el departamento de debajo de mi suegro, asi que, despues de clases, llegamos temprano a casa de mi Deucey para comenzar a organizar la fiesta, junto con mis amigas, Clawdeen, Frankie, Abbey, y Lagoona, Lala había ido con su padre a dejar a su mamá al aeropuerto ya que iba hacia Inglaterra por asunto de negocios, por lo que dejaba al conde al cuidado de sus hijos y que mi suegro a su vez, le ayudara esos días que iba a estar de viaje, mientras nosotras, preparábamos todo para la pijamada que prometia ser muy divertida, compramos golosinas, pasteles, pizza, pollo frito, de todo para tener una noche divertida y que compartiríamos cuentos de terror, si, se lo que están pensando, como siendo monsters pueden tener miedo de los fantasmas?

Pues veran, la mayoría de nosotros, nos gusta tener una vida normal, dejando de lado las leyendas que se han creado alrededor nuestro y vivir en paz, mas siempre existen entidades que se pasan al lado oscuro y como tal, incluso a los monster, nos da pavor escuchar sus historias, asi que, los cuentos de fantasmas, son tan validos para los chicos normales como para nosotros.

Y no existe mejor forma de pasar la noche de brujas, que estando con amigos, y una buena historia de terror.

Asi que llevamos todo a la sala,ya que ahí íbamos a pasar la noche, buscamos todos los cojines, colchas, colchonetas que encontramos en las recamaras e hicimos un gran diván en el suelo, colocamos un bufet para estar comiendo todo el tiempo e incluso, trajimos una buena cantidad de películas del genero de miedo, solo faltaban los chicos en llegar para empezar la diversion.

-esto nos quedo genial-sonreia Clawdeen-

-estoy muy emocionada, crreo que serra un genial Halloween-secundo Abbey-

-y todo gracias a mi-dije orgullosa-fue mi idea pasarla de esta manera, asi que, espero sus agradecimientos

-gracias por tu idea Cleo-me sonrio Frankie- creo que es fantástico pasarla en una pijamada mixta, aun cuando papá sugirió que el también se quedaría con nosotros-

-va a hacer mal tercio-bromeo Lagoona-

-por supuesto que no, saben, mi padre trabaja mucho y casi siempre esta en el laboratorio, y por eso lo invite, creo que necesita socializar un poco mas, el me conto que de joven casi nadie le hablaba en la escuela, y fue un chico muy solitario

-en serio?-pregunto Clawdeen

-asi es

-eso es feo-dijo Lagoona con tristeza-no tener amigos

-de seguro era el raro de la clase-dije con desden

-no era raro, es solo que era diferente y ahora, tal parece que ha hecho nuevos amigos en la RAD y creo que debe gozar un poco con nosotros, es como devolverle un poquito de su juventud

-tu papi es bienvenido siempre, Frankie-sonrio Lagoona- los padres también tienen derecho de divertirse como nosotros-

-cierrto, algun dia nosotros también serremos papas y no me gustarrria que mi hijo o hija me hicierrra a un lado-

-y menos en un dia tan divertido como este-tercio Clawdeen.- el Halloween se hizo para disfrutarse-

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo!-dije apoyándola

En eso, mi suegro salía de su habitación con el pequeño Vlady en brazos, se veia tan lindo! Ambos habían estado tomando una siesta desde que el papá de Lala lo había dejado ahí.

-que le hicieron a mi casa?-nos pregunto asombrado por como habíamos acomodado todo

El bebe nos sonreía feliz

-te gusta? Es para nuestra pijamada!-le informe

-no esta mal, pero tu recogeras todo-me "reprendio" besando mi frente

-olvidalo! Para eso tienes mayordomo-

-genial, vienes a hacer tu desastre y todavía tengo que pagarle a Jarvis para que recoja esto, eres mala Leona-

-y tu me consientes mucho-sonrei tomándole foto-te ves tan tierno con un bebe-

-si Poseidon! Deberías tener otro-sugirio Frankie-

-no gracias-contesto el alzando a Vlady a su rostro- mejor disfruto los ajenos, verdad bodoque? Que solo te disfruto un rato y luego te vas con tu padre?-

El pequeño Vlady sonreía feliz de estar en brazos de su padrino el cual le besaba con dulzura

En eso mi marido salio de su habitación, había estado trabajando en unas ecuaciones de calculo avanzado que tenia y por eso no nos había ayudado, mas hizo una cara nada feliz al ver a su papá que jugaba con el bebe, e incluso paso a lado de el sin hablarle y vino directo a besarme

-perdon nena, una de las ecuaciones me dio muchos lios-

-descuida-le sonreí acariciando su carita- con que estes ya a mi lado es suficiente-

-como es que le puedes entenderrr a eso del calculo es muy complicado parrra mi- le dijo Abbey

-es fácil si le encuentras el modo-respondio mi marido

-Deuce es un nerd vestido de popular-bromeo su papá

Mi chico lo miro de mala gana y le contesto:

-tu dedícate a tu trabajo de niñero-

-uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh-le dijimos todas y Poseidon solo miro a su hijo bastante extrañado del tono que había usado, mas en eso, el timbre sono y Clawdeen abrió, Clawd y Thad llegaban ya

-hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero sali tarde del dentista-se disculpo el novio de Lala

-y como esta perfecto, trajimos mas dulces-nos mostro Thad

-genial, nunca están de mas-pedi-ponganlos en la mesa

-se acerca una tormenta- observo Clawd- sera el marco ideal de una noche de Halloween, hola Poseidon

-hola-saludo mi suegro tomando una paleta de la mesa mientras el bebe la veia con ojos codiciosos-

-no le des dulces a Vlady-le regaño su hijo

-porque no?

-le hara mal, además, no podremos dormirlo si le das golosinas, acaso no lo sabes?-

-hijo, técnicamente jamas cuide a ninguno de mis descendientes, asi que no tengo idea de como cuidar bebes

-como es que Al te deja a su niño?

-quieres que te responda?

-asi déjalo mejor- respondio de malas Deuce yendo hacia sus amigos, yo solo sonreí y me acerque a mi suegro hablándole despacio

-estaba Vlady aquí cuando mi marido llego?

-si...estaba dormido en el cuarto conmigo, por?-

-creo que tu hijo esta celoso

-de quien?-me pregunto Poseidon

-del bebe

-por?

-porque esta robando tu atención, te sugeriría que vayas con tu niño, no soporta la competencia y menos de un bebito-

-pero Deuce sabe que es mi cachorro-

-a el no le gusta prestarte, en cuanto tengas oportunidad, ve alla y dale un abrazo-

El solo asintio con la cabeza, Heath, Gil, y Holt llegaban también con su correspondiente carga de dulces, Deuce sonreía ya mas relajado, conozco a mi chico mejor de lo que el se imagina y tener al bebe de Al ahí haciéndole sombra con su padre, no le gustaba para nada, era igual con Maddie, mi niño solo exigia ser el único para ambas partes ya que no le gusta compartirlos a los dos.

En eso Lala y su padre llegaban del aeropuerto, nuestra amiga traía algo en sus manos

-vamos, dejame ponérselo!-pedia la chica

-ni lo sueñes-respondia su guapisimo papa-

-se va a ver bonito!

-hija, porque quieres destruir la reputación de tu padre?-pregunto Al

-tienes reputación?-dijo mi suegro a su vez-

.-tu, te callas-le mando- y tu Lala…no pudiste comprarle a tu hermano otro disfraz que no sea de calabacita?

-es que se vera tiernísimo-dijo sacándolo

Y en verdad era monísimo! Traía incluso su gorrito integrado y zapatitos naranjas, toda una belleza que a las chicas nos hizo soltar el típico "aaaah" al mirarlo, mas los chicos hicieron una mueca de "bleee", Heath hacia una cara de desapruebo al mirarlo

-que es eso?-pregunto

-es un disfraz de calabacita, no es precioso?-lo enseño orgullosa Lala

-y...porque de calabaza?-cuestiono mi marido-que no es el hijo de un vampiro?

-gracias!-respondio Al- pudiste comprarle el de vampiro pero noo! Tenias que elegir el mas ridículo de todos

-no es ridículo-reclamaba Lala-es bello

-tu hermano es hombre

-y?

-no va a usar eso-

-papi!

-no lo hara, si tu madre no esta yo soy el que manda y no lo va a usar

-bien dicho Al!-aplaudio Holt-que use disfraces de hombrecito

-no tiene nada de malo usar uno de calabaza-reprendio Frankie-eso es demasiado machista de su parte

-ustedes son capaces de vestirlo de caperucito rojo si las dejamos-contesto Gil- por eso Vlady nos tiene a nosotros para cuidarlo-

-ten-le dio Poseidon el bebe a Lala -cambienlo en mi cuarto

Todas gritamos felices y corrimos a la habitacion a arreglar al bebe mientras que el conde lo veia muy asombrado

-poseidon!-reclamaron los chicos-

-acaso me escuchaste?-replico Al furioso-

-solo es un disfraz-respondio el-es un bebe, ni se acordara de grande-

-pero yo si!

-ahora resulta que eres homofobico, te dire una palabra, cariño: cabaña, y dejaras de hablar , ok?-

Al resoplo molesto pero en efecto, prefirió guardar silencio

-gracias por apoyarnos!-le reclamo Heath-

-no sean exagerados, es noche de brujas y se vale usar cualquier disfraz, si Deuce fuese de nuevo un bebe-dijo mi suegro acercandose a el abrazandolo-lo vestiria de fantasmita-

-eso si me dejo!-reclamo mi marido tratando de safarse del agarre-sueltame

Mas su padre lo agarro mas fuerte besandolo en la mejilla

-eres un cachorro muy celoso-le dijo al oido

-yo no estoy celoso!-dijo el de malas

-pero tu siempre seras mi bebe-

-aah si claro!

-En verdad, Vlad tiene a su padre y yo te tengo a ti, eso jamas va a cambiar-

-ya te dije que no estoy celoso-volvio a decir Deuce un poco mas calmado y dejandose abrazar por su papa-en serio

**Buenas noches a todos, les saludo con muchísimo gusto en la apertura de temporada numero 9 de los fics de Rey Kon**

**Soy Poseidon quien sube primeramente esta historia que esperamos sea de su agrado**

**Tanto asi, que esperamos sus comentarios, ya conocen las reglas.**

**Es un placer estar de nuevo de regreso y esperamos les guste y nos acompañen en este ciclo que deseamos en verdad, este libre de problemas y de personas molestas y que solo nos acompañen lectores que realmente deseen pasar un buen rato.**

**Espero verlos mas tarde.**

**Atentamente**

**Poseidon.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	2. Chapter 2

-esta bien, porque quiero disfrutar la noche de brujas contigo

-de acuerdo-sonrio mi esposo

En eso salimos de la habitacion con el bebito vestido de calabacita

-no es precioso?-dijo Lala orgullosa

Todos los chicos hicieron una mueca de "yiack!" Incluso Poseidon a lo que Al le contesto:

-ni te quejes! Fue idea tuya-

-se ve hermoso!-decia Lagoona apretandole los cachetitos al bebito-

-es una prrreciosidad!

-le tomare foto para su facebook

-mi hijo tiene facebook?-pregunto el conde asombrado

-si! Yo se lo hice y tiene muchos seguidores-decia orgullosa

-lo que hay que oir!-reclamo Al

-Vlady, temo decirte que ahora si destrozaron tu leyenda-se burlo Heath y el bebe miraba a todo mundo de malas como diciendo: "para que dejaron que me vistieran asi" y comenzo a llorar

-no bebe!-le consolaba su hermana- no llores, te llevare a pedir dulces

-no lo saques de la casa!

-ay papa!

-ya comenzo a llover-observo Clawd

Todos miramos a mi suegro

El rodo los ojos

-no soy yo!

-pero podemos pedir dulces solo dentro del edificio-observo Lagoona-hay muchas familias viviendo aqui-

-estan repletos de golosinas-replico mi suegro-aqui hay mas azucar que en los analisis de un diabetico, para que molestar a los vecinos?

-porque es dia de brujas-explico Holt como si fuese lo mas normal- y es una tradicion-

-solo que Vlad no come dulces-dijo el conde-

-pero lo llevaremos como señuelo-sonrio Clawdeen-lo veran tan bonito que no nos negaran nada

-puede que nos den chocolates y bombones-decia. Abbey con ojos codiciosos al pensar en los dulces

-si papa! Quiero presumir a mi hermoso hermanito!podemos?-pregunto Lala

En eso, Persefone entraba con su bellisima bebe que venia disfrazada de angelito

-feliz halloween!-nos sonrio mi amiga mostrando a su niña

-se ve divina!-dije yo pidiendo cargar a la pequeña Kat-

-verdad que si?-respondio orgulloso Hades-la llevamos al mall y la gente le tomaba fotos, decian que no habian visto bebe mas preciosa

-y no preguntaron quien era el padre?-pregunto con burla su hermano

-muy gracioso-

-Per, nos acompañas a pedir dulces?-pregunto Frankie

-osea claro! Que divertido, llevare a bebe con nosotros

-lo ven!ella y Vlady seran el anzuelo

-yo tambien voy!-pidio Heath- si no, quien hara los trucos?

-hey! Nada de travesuras que este edificio es muy exclusivo-nos advirtio Poseidon- y no quiero que me corran

-no pueden correrte-sonrio Deuce-eres dueño del penthouse

-pero no quiero ser objeto de habladurias

-yo ire con ellos-continuo mi marido-asi sabran que cualquier desperfecto que hagamos tu lo pagaras

-hey!-reclamo Poseidon

-gran idea cachorro, solo asi dejare ir a Vlad-sonrio Al

Su compañero lo miro de malas y el conde dijo-:

-eso es por hacer que a mi hijo lo vistieran de calabaza

-pero-interrumpio Gil-porque mejor no vamos por separado?

Todos miramos al novio de Lagoona

-hagamos un concurso y empecemos a divertirnos, chicos vs chicas, quien junte mas dulces, podra poner el siguiente reto

-gran idea Gil!-le palmeo Clawd a su amigo

-si! No suena nada mal-sonrio Lagoona

-pero..Vlady no puede ir con ustedes-dijo Lala mirando a su papa-es mi hermanito

-nosotros acompañaremos a Persefone-sugirio Deuce-ustedes vayan con Cleo y asi los vecinos sabran que son amigos nuestros, la mayoria ya la conocen

-muy bien!-grito Holt entusiasmado-esto me encanta! Chicos vs chicas!

-bien damas y caballeros-dijo Deuce-sincronicen sus relojes

Todos miramos los nuestros

-tendran una hora para recolectar los dulces y despues de esa hora,vendremos aqui a contar los caramelos delante del jefe de la RAD-

Poseidon levanto la mano como diciendo "ese soy yo"

-asi que, tomen sus calabazas

Obedecimos al instante

- tomen a su bebe... Y ...nos vamos..ahora!

Los chicos salieron veloces con Persefone mientras nosotras gritabamos indignadas

-Deuce! Eso no se vale!-grite molesta

-vamos Cleo! Luego gritas-me apuro Clawdeen corriendo con las demas

-nos ganarran el elevador!-

-tramposos!

-Lala, cuida a tu hermano-alcanzo a decir Al cuando ya mi amiga habia salido

-descuida, estan seguros adentro-le tranquilizo Poseidon quien estaba a su lado sentado en el respaldo de su mueble

En eso, Viktor Stein llegaba mirando al pasillo

-a donde van?-pregunto a sus amigos

-a pedir dulces

-que no estan muy grandes para eso?-dijo algo extrañado el padre de Frankie

-deja que se diviertan, nos alegra que vinieras, eso es para la fiesta?

-si-respondio el hombre entregandole una bolsa-Viveka mando algo de fruta para los chicos

-fruta?-dijo Al con asco

-tu hija es vegetariana

-Lala es muy extraña

Nosotras mientras tanto, llegamos al piso de abajo en donde comenzamos a pedir dulces mostrando al hermoso bebito y la vecina de abajo, tecnicamente adoro a Vlady que nos regalo muchos caramelos, sonreimos al verlos ya que empezabamos por buen camino nuestra competencia, mas Deuce tambien tenia ventaja, todos en el edificio lo conocian por lindo y guapo, y las chicas menores de 17 años tecnicamente miraban a mi marido con ojos enamorados dandole a la bebe de Per, dulces al por mayor, mi esposo agradecia con una gran sonrisa que hacia derretirse tanto a madres como a hijas

-genial! Si seguimos asi ganaremos-miraba Heath los dulces

-acabamos de empezar y ya tenemos dos calabazas llenas

-si, pero esto aun no acaba-respondio Deuce-sigamos!

-esto es divertido-decia Per feliz con su bebita en brazos

En el penthouse, mi suegro le ofrecia una bebida a Viktor, Hades e hizo lo mismo con Al pero este la rechazo

-no gracias-dijo sonriendo

-no quieres?-pregunto Poseidon extrañado ya que sabia de antemano lo que le fascinaba a su chico el escoces-

-no..

-y eso?

-es que...he decidido dejar de beber

-por?-pregunto extrañadisimo el dios

-no lo se, solo por un tiempo-dijo alejando el whiskey

-tu te lo pierdes-respondio Poseidon bebiendolo feliz-

-les agradezco su invitacion-dijo Viktor-jamas he estado en una pijamada

-tecnicamente nosotros tampoco-respondio mi suegro-mis pijamadas se resumen a tener sexo con las mujeres

-que lindo-reclamo el vampiro

-eso fue antes,no me dejaste terminar, yo jamas pise una escuela, tengo los conocimientos propios de todo por el simple hecho de ser un dios, asi que no se que es una fiesta de jovenes-

-y yo-secundo Hades

-mi padre me consiguio un tutor especial por ser el principe cuando era niño-dijo Al- asi que jamas pise una escuela

-creo entonces que somos totalmente inexpertos en cuestion de pijamadas-sonrio Viktor-pero les aseguro que si hubieran tenido oportunidad de estar en Monster High, serian muy populares-

-no lo dudo

-y yo seria el nerd-

-igual te hablariamos-sonrio Hades-eres un buen amigo

-gracias, es la primera vez que me siento integrado en un equipo, yo si fui a la escuela pero no fui tan popular como lo es mi Frankie ahora, no tuve un solo amigo, me llamaban Viktor el tontito

Poseidon se aguanto la risa

-bueno, eso fue antes, te aseguro que ahora tienen otra percepcion de ti-dijo Al

-de hecho, mis ex compañeros se han reunido 4 veces y jamas he sido invitado

-ni como ayudarte!-se burlo el dios lo que le valio que su compañero le aventara para que fuera mas discreto- cariño, el es el forever alone!

-tu si que serias experto en hacer Bullying en la escuela, Poseidon!-le regaño Al

-y a mi porque me regañas?el es el perdedor-

-olvidalo!-

-no, el tiene razon, siempre fui un nerd y un perdedor y por eso me refugie en mi laboratorio y en mis inventos,no me arrepiento de nada, ya que ahora,por eso, soy quien soy

-una mente brillante-le halago Hades-y el cerebro de este equipo

El papa de Frankie solo se sonrojaba por el halago mientras mi suegro abria su cuarta paleta de chamoy

-que haces?-preguntaba Al mirandolo extrañado ya que Poseidon introducia el dulce en la bebida dandole vueltas con ella

-acabo de descubrir que sabe deliciosa con licor, gustas?

-yiack!-respondio el vampiro con cara de asco-

-mejor para mi, saben, he tenido antojo de chamoy desde hace dos dias, y no tengo idea de porque, asi que no desperdiciare la oportunidad de comerlo-decia cual niño chiquito comiendo y bebiendo su caramelo

-eres raro-le decia su hermano mirandolo algo asqueado

Nosotras nos habiamos encontrado con un grupo de universitarios que vivia en el primer piso,y el dueño del apartamento era amigo de Deuce ,nos trato muy amable aunque sus amigos no dejaron de coquetear con mis amigas

-vamos chicos-decia Phil que asi se llamaba el conocido de mi esposo-todas tienen novio ya, denles los dulces y dejen que sigan pidiendo halloween

-de acuerdo-sonrio un chico vampiro cerca de Lala-pero me encantaria el numero de esta preciosa pequeñita

Draculara sonreia totalmente sonrojada con Vlady en brazos cuando Clawd aparecio sumamente celoso

-y de paso, no quieres mi numero tambien?-reclamo furioso

Al ver el tamaño de el novio de Lala creo que el chico tuvo un pequeño infarto mas mi esposo llego a separarlos

-tranquilo, men, solo los dulces y dejan en paz a las chicas, ok?-pidio amable

-claro Deuce, disculpa-dijo Phil apenado

-olvidalo-respondio sonriendo pero tomando mi mano-gracias

-yo no le dije nada lobito!-replico Lala rapidamente

**HOLA A TODOS**

**NOS EXTRAÑARON?**

**PORQUE NOSOTROS A USTEDES SI**

**XD**

**PER YA ESTAMOS DE NUEVO AQUÍ Y ESPERAMOS QUE ESTA TEMPORADA LES GUSTE MUCHISIMO CREANME QUE EL SEGUNDO FIC ESTA EXTREMADAMENTE GENIAL!**

**MUCHAS SORPRESAS NUEVAS NOS DEPARA ESTE NUEVO CICLO Y QUEREMOS AGRADECER, LA CANTIDAD TAN ENORME DE VISITAS QUE HEMOS MANTENIDO ESTAS SEMANAS QUE NO HEMOS ESTADO, EN VERDAD, SE LOS AGRADECEMOS MUCHISIMO**

**BUENO, YA SABEN, COMO DIJO POSEIDON **

**CONOCEN LAS REGLAS**

**ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ELLOS**

**Y 20 MAS Y SUBIMOS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	3. Chapter 3

-como sea-reclamo Clawd caminando con sus amigos que tambien estaban en actitud retadora y viendo a mis amigas molestos

-hey! Porque esas caras?-reclamo Clawdeen

-tu sabes porque-contesto Thad

-no hicimos nada-tercio Frankie

-su conciencia se los recordara mejor-respondio Heath sin detenerse

-ahorra rresulta que tenemos la culpa de serrr lindas!en verrdad, trratense, celosos compulsivos!-

Y ambos grupos se metieron a los elevadores sin hablarse mas, yo me quede con mi novio caminando y mirandolos, cuando la puerta del elevador cerro, lo mire

-vaya caracter-

-si...eso creo,...eh, a ti te dijo algo Phil?

Sonrei al escucharlo y lo abrace

-si, me dijo: y Deuce? Y le respondi, pidiendo dulces con su primita, ahora baja-

Sus brazos me pegaron mas a el

-me parece perfecto que sepa que te estoy cuidando-

-siempre lo haces

-eso le molesta, señora Gorgon?

-en lo absoluto-sonrei-me gusta que me cuides

-me alegra porque es algo que toda la vida hare

-perfecto-respondi besandole, sus brazos me pegaron a su cuerpo y yo le abrace posesivamente, esa manera que tiene de besar, en donde me entrega su alma en cada beso, es algo que jamas senti con nadie y que me enamora a cada momento

-te amo-le respondi en cuanto se separo de mis labios

-y yo a ti...por cierto,no estaba celoso de Vlady-me sonrio

-aah si lo estabas

-claro que no

-Deuce?-reclame

El suspiro

-bueno,..solo un poco...es que...

-que pasa?

-es que cuando llegue de la escuela, antes de que tu llegaras, siempre busco a mi papa en cuanto cruzo la puerta pero...lo encontre dormido con el bebe sobre el, y...no se, senti molestia de verlo

Yo lo acaricie

-Vlady no es su hijo

-no, es el hijo de su novio

-exacto

-por eso creo que podria ocupar mi lugar

-ay Deucey, claro que no! Es como si fuera DJ, tendrias celos de el?-

-no, creo que solo estoy dispuesto a compartir a papa con mis hijos,la idea de un hermano realmente me molesta-

Yo lo mire

-amor...debes aprender a compartir a tus papas, tanto Maddie como Poseidon, algun dia tendran otras parejas, y quizas deseen tener mas familia, no debes ser tan posesivo

Mi esposo bajo los ojos que cubrian sus lentes

-yo lo se...quizas es porque...ahora estan ya separados y..,no se, todo cambio

Abrace a mi esposo, se que el ver a sus padres ahora de nuevo cada quien por su lado, era algo que aunque no lo demostrara, le habia lastimado bastante,le volvi a besar despacio

-tu siempre seras su bebe-

-no quiero ser su bebe-me sonrio acariciando mi cabello- solo deseo verlos felices y tenerlos a los dos a mi lado-

-eso es algo, que te aseguro toda la vida pasara, y aunque ya no sean una pareja, Maddie y Poseidon jamas van abandonarte

-si…lo se-

-bien….ese es mi niño.. anda, sigamos a los demas-pedi

-claro, es noche de brujas-me beso el la frente-vamos a divertirnos

-si! -aplaudi-cuantos dulces llevan?

-más que ustedes-dijo vanidoso

-eres malo!

Mientras tanto, mi suegro habia seguido a su compañero a la cocina y le habia robado un momento passion a solas, el cual el principe habia aceptado totalmente

-tu si que me sorprendes, cariño -sonreia el conde muy cerca de los labios de el dios

-amor, estaba aguantandome las ganas de besarte tecnicamente desde que llegaste y como tuviste un momento homofobico preferi no acercarme-

-no es eso-respondio- es solo que no me gusta que Lala crea que su hermano es su muñeco personal

-es una niña, dejala que lo disfrute mientras no sea de ella-sonrio Poseidon-su hijo estara lleno de pelos por ser de Clawd

-aah no digas eso, odiaría tener nietos peludos-

-no seran tan sexies como su abuelo!-le halago el dios

-eso no lo dudes ni por un momento, ahora dime, que le pasa a Deuce? Se nota un poco molesto por Vlady

Poseidon suspiro

-Deuce esta aun procesando lo mio con su madre, Maddie parece que a ultimas fechas a decidido viajar de mas y creo que mi cachorro piensa que alguno de los dos, pronto le dara un hermano-

Al se alejo un poco, bastante nervioso

-y...eso le molesta?

-mucho, odia pensar en esa posibilidad, ya le dije que por mi parte, no tengo intencion de agrandar la familia, se lo prometi y se lo cumplire-

El vampiro lo miro fijamente

-mas no puedo prometerle lo mismo por ella, Maddie quiere otro hijo y es justo que encuentre a alguien que la ame y la convierta nuevamente en madre

-Deuce lo tomaria muy mal-dijo el conde

-y que importa? Se enojaria con ella y viviria conmigo, asi ganaria yo-sonreia el dios travieso-seria genial tener a mi cachorro todos los dias, no lo crees?

-si eso quieres-

-eso quiero, tener a mi hijo a mi lado y si Maddie comete ese error primero…

-un hijo no es un error-reclamo el conde

-ya se que no, pero, en esta guerra, si seria uno tremendo entre ambos y el que lo cometa, perdera a Deuce y creeme cariño, yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi cachorrito-

Al solo asintio lentamente

-asi que, esperare paciente a que su madre le comunique que tendra un bebe nuevamente y asi, tendre a Deuce para mi-

-pense que ya no ibas a pelear con Maddie-reclamo Al-en cierta forma es muy malo de tu parte pensar asi-

-amor, no peleo, es estrategia, ella puede pensar lo mismo de mi, pero aqui la cuestion es, que Deuce sabe que te amo y que el siempre sera mi unico hijo-

Mi suegro volvio a besar a su compañero

-solo confia en mi, de acuerdo? Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, pero se que ella, no se tentara el corazon para alejarme de mi hijo si tiene una oportunidad-

-Maddie no lo haria

-amor, no la conoces, y yo si, asi que por favor...confia en mi, si?

-tengo opcion?

-no realmente, me amas demasiado para no hacerlo-sonrio Poseidon saliendo de la cocina

-y ni idea tienes de cuanto te amo yo a ti-respondio para si el conde con tristeza

Nosotras mientras tanto, seguiamos recopilando dulces pero mis amigas estaban bastante enojadas

-que se creen?-decia Lagoona furiosa-que somos unas coquetas?

-tecnicamente eso hicieron-dije yo con Vlady en mis brazos y el cual se divertia con mis aretes-

-no hicimos eso De Nile, no los apoyes -

-Draculaura estaba a punto de darle su telefono al chico ese

-eso no es cierto!-me reclamo la chica –solo me parecio divertido

-ah vamos, si bien que les parecieron atractivos pero obviamente no lo van a decir-sonrei

-claro que no, amamos a nuestros chicos-dijo Frankie- pero no debieron tomarlo asi, creo que no confían en nosotros

-como digan pero si ellos hubiesen estado con unas preciosas universitarias coqueteando como ustedes, créanme, no las veria nada tranquilas

-porque? Aquí hay chicas asi?-pregunto Lala preocupada

-si..y mas altas que tu-le respondi con burla

La pobre vampirito se quedo bastante preocupada al escucharme, en ocasiones es bueno ayudar a los pobres chicos

Los cuales aun estaban molestos por el coqueteo de los jovenes universitarios a sus novias

-vieron la cara de Lala? Aaah eso me pone de malas!-

-calmate men-pedia Deuce sonriendo

-oye, no esta bien que este mirando a otros!-

-osea, tampoco es que tu estes tan guapo eeh-respondio Per como siempre de indiscreta-mira que la chiquita te hace un mega favor al andar contigo

Mi esposo y sus amigos realmente se estaban riendo de la indiscreción de mi amiga, ya que honestamente, tenia mucha razón

-creo que deberíamos ir a ajustarles cuentas a esos chicos-sugirio Holt

-buena idea!-

-no nada de eso-respondio Deuce molesto- no van a acarrearme problemas con Phil por sus celos-

-es noche de truco o trato men-respondio Heath- tu no estas incluido en esto, lo prometemos, pero nosotros, iremos a arreglar asuntos con ellos, vamos!

Y los demás salieron corriendo dejando a Per, Thad y mi marido mirándose uno al otro

-tu no vas?-pregunto la rubia al primo de Lala

-no, creo que no esta bien reclamarles algo, al fin que ellos solo actuaron como chicos normales-

-cierto, pero se meterán en un lio-resoplo Deucey

-ya los conoces-sonrio Thad

- si! anden, vayamos al siguiente piso, tu prima aun quiere seguir pidiendo dulces-pidio Per

La bebe parecía entender a la perfeccion ya que sonreía de un modo divino

Mi esposo la miro, era tan linda, a decir verdad, si lo pusieran a elegir, creo que de buena gana el elegiría a una hermanita que aun niño como Vlad, la pequeña Kat le pidió los brazos a su primito y Deuce la cargo con ternura, aun cuando vivian en el mismo edificio, casi no la frecuentaba mucho pero la bebita se emocionaba cada que lo veia y tenian una conexion especial

-vayamos al siguiente piso-sonrio mi esposo-

En eso, una hermosa chica de cabello castaño le saludo al pasar junto a ellos rumbo a su casa.

-buenas tardes Deuce Gorgon

El volteo extrañado

-hola-solo le respondio sin seguirle el juego y camino a lado de Per sin detenerse

-"buenas tardes Deuce"-repitio su tia con burla-igualada!

Mi marido rio caminando mientras Thad miraba a la chica y asentia levemente con los ojos brillando y la joven hacia el mismo movimiento, mientras sus acompañantes, entraban al elevador

Clawd y compañia habian ido de nuevo al piso en donde estaban los chicos coquetos, Heath habia derretido con su poder algunas barras de chocolate y lucia bastante asqueroso, parecia desperdicio de bebe chiquito! Asi que, Gil toco la puerta de los jovenes, Phil les abrio y nuestros amigos gritaron:

-feliz halloween!-y les aventaron a sus rivales bolas de chocolate derretido ensuciandolos a todos al por mayor, los universitarios solo trataban de esconderse en donde podian y Clawd grito

-eso es por haberle coquetado a nuestras novias!-

Y salieron corriendo riendose de su travesura, Nosotras volvimos al penthouse y le dimos nuestro botin a mi suegro

**Ustedes realmente son unas excelentes amigas**

**Les dejo el capitulo tres, espero que lo disfruten**

**Son aquí las 10: 27**

**Si podemos lograr 20 comentarios mas**

**Promete Deuce subir el fic, si no**

**Nos veremos el dia de mañana**

**Gracias por leernos**

**Poseidon.**

**Aah y una cosa, no tengo antojos! Las paletas de chamoy son mis favoritas**

**Gracias.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	4. Chapter 4

-aqui esta!cuentalo-le sonrei-no te comas nada para darle el triunfo a tu hijo eh?

-palabra de Dios-dijo el comenzando a contar los dulces

Lala le entregaba el bebe a su padre

-lo ves? Nada le paso!-

-claro que paso, le destruiste su reputacion, ire a cambiarlo-reclamo molesto

Deuce llegaba con Per y Thad

-aqui tenemos lo nuestro-sonrio el-puedes comenzar a contarlo, los demas traen el resto

-como es que logrrarron tanto?-pregunto Abbey asombrada de ver las calabazas llenas de golosinas

-porque somos guapos-respondio mi marido

-no coqueteaste con las mujeres, o si?-reclame celosa

El me abrazo besandome

-fui un buen chico, los vecinos adoraron a Kat-

-osea, mi nena es preciosa!-dijo Per entregandole la bebe a su marido- mega obvio que ganariamos

-y Clawd?-pregunto Lala-

En eso, los demas volvian

-que? Ya nos proclamaron campeones?-cuestiono Heath con vanidad

-aun estan contando los dulces, no se emocionen-dijo Frankie

-es mejor que ya sepan quien gano,nena-hablo Holt entregandole dos calabazas mas-nosotros somos los reyes del Halloween

-diras, Kat, es la reina del Halloween-recalco Clawdeen-si no fuera por la bebe no hubiesen ganado, porque es la mas bonita

-oye!-reclamo Lala-mi hermano es bonito tambien!-

-pero no se parece a tu papa! De haber tenido sus ojos, hubiesemos ganado-le contesto su cuñada y mi suegro sonreia asintiendo

-lo mas seguro es que ganamos-dijo Gil señalando con burla a Lagoona-asi que preparense ustedes-

-no me señales de esa forma Webber o me vas a conocer!-le palmeo mi amiga el dedo

-perdon nena!-se disculpo de inmediato

Al salia de la habitacion ya con Vlady mas decente, el cual estaba llorando con fuerza ya que no suele pasar tanto tiempo con su padre y el conde se veia algo tenso

-realmente no me soportas, verdad hijo?-le preguntaba colocandose a lado del dios y al cual el bebe le pedia los brazos

-dad-dijo mi esposo enseguida llamando su atencion-terminaste de contar?-

-sip, por 4 barras de chocolate, ganan ustedes

Los chicos gritaban felices, mientras nosotras teniamos caras largas

-aaah genial!-dije furiosa, ya saben que odio perder- es su culpa! Debimos llevar a Katherine y no a Vlady-

-mi hermanito no tuvo la culpa-respondio Lala cargando al bebe y a punto de llorar

-contaste bien?-le reclamo el conde a mi suegro no soportando ver a su hija triste

-dudas de mi?

-eres capaz de darle la victoria a Deuce-

-quieres verificarlo?

-por supuesto-y el padre de Lala conto de nuevo los dulces de ambos equipos pero en efecto, los chicos habían ganado-rayos!-decia molesto

-ganamos!-grito de nuevo Clawd y los demás lo celebraron

-soy legal, cariño, y disculpa pero mi cachorro gano- sonrio mi suegro-

-no es justo-reclamo Al abrazando a su hija-

-asi que ahora, ustedes tendrán que cumplir el reto-dijo Heath vanidoso

-ok, y cual es?-pregunto Clawdeen de malas-

Los chicos miraron a Deuce

-bueno, tendrán que atendernos la mayor parte de la noche

-como?-gritamos todas

-buena idea Deuce! Nuestras amas de llaves personales-

-olvidenlo-replico el conde- mi hija es una princesa y no le servirá a nadie-

-yo si lo hago-respondi abrazando a mi marido-pero solo a ti

-esa voz me agrada-sonrio el besándome

-creo que es lo justo-prosiguio Frankie-si nosotras hubiésemos ganado, ellos habrían hecho lo que les pidiéramos

-muy cierto!-se sento Heath en las colchonetas feliz-asi que, Abbey, esclava mia, me traerías una soda?-

-que?-reclamo ella

-es el trato amor!

La rusa resoplo furiosa y fue por la soda a la cocina, todas comenzamos a acercarnos a nuestros novios, menos Lala, que con la simple mirada de su padre, le indico que ella, no iba a servirle

-yo ire por mi resfresco-le sonrio resignado Clawd a el conde el cual solo asintió como diciendo "mucho mejor" mas mi suegro quien no perdia detalle de esto, detuvo al hermano de Clawdeen obligándolo a sentarse, el chico lo observo obedeciendo y Poseidon miro a su compañero diciendo:

-nos servirías la comida, cariño?

Al le miro extrañadísimo

-que cosa?-dijo algo shockeado

-que si nos sives a Clawd y a mi la comida

-que acaso ustedes no pueden servírsela solos?-

-Poseidon yo-se levantaba el lobo nervioso

-shhhh-le sento mi suegro-si el señor conde no desea que su hija cumpla con el reto, imagino yo que el si lo hara, asi que, ocuparas el lugar de Lala, y de paso, me serviras también a mi-dijo sonriendo con picardía

-estas demente?-reclamo

Mi suegro le miro

-no, pero es lo justo, y nosotros siempre tratamos de dar un buen ejemplo, asi que, anda cariño, traenos soda y comida quieres? Tu sabes que yo siempre estoy para servirte, justo es que tambien lo hagas por mi-

El orgulloso vampiro no le quedo mas que obedecer a su compañero que estaba ya sentado de lo mas comodo a lado de su hijo y el cual le sonreía

-eres tremendo papá!-

-aquí, todos somos iguales cachorro, y asi el señor conde va a pensar mas adelante en tratar mal a Clawd delante mio-

-gracias Poseidon-sonrio el chico agradecido mientras el dios le guiñaba un ojo-

Mis amigas y yo, atendimos lo mejor posible a nuestros chicos, y cenamos de lo mas cordial en el suelo de la sala, platicando riendo y ya a mitad de la cena, mis amigas estaban ya super contentas con sus novios, yo estaba en brazos de mi marido al cual le complacia todo lo que me pedia, esa es mi labor de esposa, al igual que Per quien estaba disfrutando en grande toda la comida que teníamos, estábamos pasando un buen rato cuando Vlady comenzó a ponerse pesadito ya que no queria que su padre lo cargara

-ya empezó la hora difícil-dijo el lideando con el bebe que pegaba ya unos gritotes

-que le pasa?-pregunto Viktor

-asi se pone-decia Al levantándose con su pequeño en brazos-no le gusta estar conmigo

En efecto, el bebe pedia que Poseidon lo cargara y le daba los brazos mas mi suegro prefirió no moverse ya que estaba a lado de su hijo y créanme, no tenia mi marido intención de prestarle a su papá

-tiene semanas que Vlady no quiere a mi papi-dijo Lala levantandose-no le gusta estar con el-

-tan mala vibra tienes cariño?-se burlo mi suegro

-muy gracioso, lo llevare a la habitación-

-ay si!-dijo Heath harto del llanto-alla déjelo

-Heath!-le regañamos todos

-damelo Al-se ofrecio mi marido-

El conde le paso al bebe y este le miraba con pucheros como diciendo: " no me toques" a su papá. Y se quedo muy tranquilo con mi esposo

-lo ves, tu eres el mal vibroso-rio Poseidon

-el y yo, no vamos a tener nada de buenas relaciones nunca-se sento el conde con fastidio-

-solo es una fase-dijo Viktor-todos los bebes son asi-

-no, mi hijo me odia de hecho-

-quizas presiente un nuevo hermano-dijo Hades mirando fijamente al conde, el cual respondio rápidamente

-no! No es eso-

Poseidon volteo preguntando muy serio

-esta esperando otro bebe tu mujer?

-claro que no-le contesto de malas-

-seguro?

-si,100% seguro, no es eso, creeme, tu hermano esta delirando

Hades sonrio con burla y el vampiro solo queria que se callara

-esta cena estuvo genial-respondio Holt satisfecho-y ahora que hacemos?

- podemos ver películas-dijo Deuce arrullando a Vlady mientras yo le daba el biberón

-te ves tan tierno!-le dije enamorada-imaginate que es nuestro, amor-

-lo se-me beso el-Pero D.J. sera mas hermoso

-por supuesto-

-pero primero se gradúan-sugirio mi suegro interrumpiendo el momento- asi que no se emocionen

-aaah tu si que arruinas todo-le regañe-

-porque no contamos cuentos de terror?-contesto Viktor a la pregunta de Holt

-porque eso no da miedo-dijo Heath abrazando a Abbey-solo son leyendas tontas

-por supuesto que no lo son-respondio Poseidon-algunas historias son geniales

-no todas-contesto Deuce dándole el biberón al bebe

-por eso dije algunas

-las historias de fantasmas son solo producto de la imaginación del vulgo-respondio de forma inteligente mi esposo

-si, pues, no conozco al tal vulgo-le regreso mi suegro- y siempre me han gustado los cuentos d terror-

-cariño, el vulgo es el pueblo-dijo Al sonriendo-

-ya lo sabia-

-Dad, eres un dios del Olimpo…porque creerías en historias de fantasmas?

-y porque no creerlas? Preguntale a tu tio que es el dios del inframundo

-por eso mismo-repitio Deuce neciamente-tenemos a Hades aquí y no da miedo, al contrario

-como al contrario?-reclamo el tio

-me refiero a que te ves muy dócil-

-docil como los perros?

-algo asi-respondio Heath con burla

-niño…es noche de brujas y según lo que investigamos en internet, no es pijamada si no se cuentan historias tenebrosas

-no me digas que buscaste en google?-rio mi esposo

-ustedes son jóvenes y nosotros no sabemos que protocolo seguir en estas reuniones-informo el papa de Frankie

-solo divertirse,papá-sonrio ella

-si pero, existen patrones y este se repetia, y creo que una historia de miedo seria el marco ideal para esta noche

-hagamos algo-propuso el dios-cada quien contara una historia de terror y el que realmente asuste, se llevara el titulo del rey o reina del halloween-

-eso me gusta-sonrio Deuce-hagamoslo

**HOLA A TODOS**

**DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA**

**TENIA TAREA**

**XD**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**DEJO EL CAPITULO Y ESPERAMOS 20 OPINIONES MAS DE NUESTROS AMIGOS**

**LOS VEO DENTRO DE DOS CAPITULOS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	5. Chapter 5

Todos aplaudimos emocionados, Holt y Heath se levantaron como bolidos a apagar las luces de la casa y trajeron un par de lámparas, todas nos pegamos una a la otra, Frankie abrazo a su papá al igual que Lala, yo tome a mi marido del brazo ya que me daba algo de escalofrio la penumbra, el me atrajo hacia el, aun con Vlady comiendo su biberón,y Poseidon hablo:

-bien, quien empieza?

-esto es emocionante!-sonrio Per con bebe aun despierta

-yo comienzo!-dijo Clawd-

-veamos que ofreces-respondio Al con vanidad y mi suegro solo opto por abrazarlo para que dejara en paz a el chico

Clawd tosio para aclararse la garganta:

"Bien,esta es la leyenda de una joven y hermosa enfermera, que amaba en demasía su profesion, tanto asi que cada dia se levantaba muy temprano a arreglar su uniforme el cual lucia impecable ,y la hacia ser, un ejemplo para sus compañeras, mas la mala fortuna hizo que se enamorara de un atractivo y brillante doctor, el flechazo fue mutuo y comenzaron a tener un romance entre los pasillos del hospital, se rumoraba que entre ambos, el amor habia nacido de una forma esplendorosa, y secretamente, comenzaron a planear su boda, mas el joven doctor pidio a su novia, un par de dias para viajar a su ciudad natal y la enfermera se lo concedio, pasaron semanas y el no volvia, la dama estaba ya preocupada, y por lo cual, decidio viajar a buscar a su amado ya que estaban a dias de la boda, por desgracia, ella no escucho consejos y partio en su busqueda mas, mala fue su sorpresa, que descubrio, que su pareja estaba ya casado y era padre de 3 hijos, el corazon de la mujer se rompio en mil pedazos y volvio destrozada de nuevo a su trabajo, mas los recuerdos eran demasiado fuertes y no soporto la traicion que una noche, tomo una terrible decision

Entro al consultorio de el hombre que la habia traicionadoy el cual tenia en el hospital, ato una soga encima de su escritorio, y se quito la vida…mas esa clase de decisiones suelen penarse en el mas alla y ahora, la enfermera ronda por los hospitales eternamente, atendiendo a pacientes en etapa terminal, dedicandose a su unico y verdadero amor... su profesion, que fue la unica que no se burlo de ella en vida.

Más de un doctor, enfermera, y pacientes la han visto, impecablemente vestida, con una sonrisa triste en su palido rostro y el corazon aun destrozado por la burla sufrida"

Todos estabamos atentos al relato que cuando termino, Al dijo con burla

-eso no da miedo!

-a mi si me lo dio!-dijo Abbey asustada acurrucada en Heath-

-ese es un relato de lo mas predecible y obvio-

-es una buena historia-respondio Poseidon interviniendo-estuvo genial para empezar

-cariño tenemos aqui al dios de inframundo, Puedes preguntarle si tal cosa realmente paso

-eh?yo?-respondio Hades-no siempre recuerdo cada fantasma que habita en el infierno-

-no ayudas mucho,eh!-le contesto Al de malas

-bien, dejemos esto asi, quien sigue?-

-yo!-se levanto Heath emocionado-listos?

-claro!-dijimos todas

-esta historia me la conto Skelita que proviene de su pais, todo Mexico cuenta y conoce la historia de la llorona, y cada pequeño pueblo ha escuchado su terrible llanto rondar por las noches de lluvia y cerca de un cause de rio, en vida, fue una bella mestiza que provocaba miradas en todos los hombres, mas gano el corazon de un gallardo capitan español, que conquisto a la hermosa mujer, haciendola su amante y con la cual, tuvo 2 hijos, mas el color de su piel era propio de su gente y el capitan desdeño su descendencia, y como todo un cobarde,les abandono.

Ella cayo en la mas terrible desesperacion, no podia creer que el hombre que amaba le habia engañado dejandola sola con dos hijos pequeños, trato de buscarlo entre las calles de la nueva españa, las cuales lucian de fiesta porque esa noche, era dia de todos los santos y el pueblo se preparaba para recibir a los muertos...en una festividad propia de esa cultura, ...la mujer buscaba desesperada entre las tabernas que lucian repletas de comensales, y en el palacio principal, se encontraba de placemes porque se anunciaba un poderoso compromiso, la hermosa mestiza se escabullo entre los invitados ya que siendo el rico y de clase noble,lo mas seguro era que estuviese convidado, mas vio con terror, que su amado capitan, sostenia con orgullo del brazo a la hija del embajador de España quien lucia en su mano izquierda, la sortija de compromiso dada por el galan.

La pobre mujer salio del lugar, maldiciendo mil veces el amor del hombre, y decidio cometer, el mas nefasto acto de crueldad,tomo a sus hijos, los llevo al lago cerca del pueblo, y los sacrifico por venganza, acto seguido, se quito la vida ahogando tambien su cuerpo en aquellas heladas aguas,mas su acto cobarde recibio su justo castigo

Su alma vagaria siempre en pena hasta la eternidad, recorriendo cada cause de los rios hasta que encuentre a sus hijos, su maldicion se extendio a cada rincon de una nacion y aun hoy en dia... Se escucha el lastimero lamento de una mujer que llora por sus hijos..."

En eso un rayo cayo y nos hizo brincar y gritar a todas las chicas

-aaah! Que horror!-grito Per colgandose del cuello de su marido

-que feo que feo!-decia Lala tecnicamente dentro de la chamarra de su papa-

-esa historia estuvo buena!-dijo Viktor entusiasmado con un gran bowl de papas en las piernas

-eso si me asusto-acepto Gil viendose mas azul de lo normal

-buena historia Heath-sonrio Poseidon

-gracias gracias! Es bueno tener amigas de otros lugares, Jinafire tambien me conto historias de su pais!

-evita decirrr su nombrre frrente a mi!-le sento Abbey celosa

-si mi amor-contesto obediente el

-bien, quien sigue ahora?-pregunto mi suegro-chicas?

-voy yo!-dijo Lagoona levantandose-

-espera -pidio mi marido-llevare a Vlady a la cama o se asustara con los gritos-

-no!-respondi abrazandolo-no te vayas

-pero amor

-no me dejes!

-de acuerdo-sonrio el besandome y tranquilizandome- puedo sostenerlo un poco mas

-damelo si quieres-le ofrecio mi suegro

-no, yo lo cargo-dijo Deucey negando celoso

-puedo empezar?-reclamo Lagoona

-si, perdona, te escuchamos

Mi amiga comenzo:

"esto no me sucedio a mi o nadie que conozcan, son historias que se van convirtiendo en leyenda de boca en boca, se dice que en las noches de luna llena, si estas solo en la calle a las 3 de la mañana, encontraras cosas inexplicables en tu camino, como es el caso de alguien que llamaremos "Juan" el cual estaba con amigos en un apartada calle a altas horas de la madrugada, como suelen hacerlo los jovenes de barrio, jugaban a la pelota y como era epoca de vacaciones...no importaba mucho la hora si no de disfrutar, el gran juego de soccer que tenian, a un lado de la casa de la abuela de Juan, estaba otra de madera y abandonada, era muy vieja y tenia un desvencijado balcon el cual corria el riesgo de caerse si alguien tuviera la mala idea de entrar en ese lugar y pararse en ella, tenia años vacia y los chicos la evitaban, mas una noche en la que el joven jugaba con los demas vecinos y tomaba su digno lugar de "portero" el cual estaba justo enfrente de la morada, escucho detras de si, justo en el balcon, unos pasos que caminaban

El joven volteo hacia arriba y en efecto, una extraña mujer le veia,mas se notaba diferente, estaba vestida de blanco con un largo y sedoso cabello negro sobre sus hombros

Cuando volteo a llamar a sus amigos, para avisarles de que habia alguien mirandolos desde el balcon, la vision desaparecio y no la vio mas por esa noche

Juan se quedo muy extrañado de esto, mas no le presto atencion y siguio disfrutando del juego, dos noches mas sucedio este extraño suceso, la mujer se aparecia a la misma hora y solo los chicos la miraba.

Los vecinos no tenian idea de quien era esta jovencita que solo se aparecia en las noches, pensaban que era alguna mujer que pasaba las madrugadas mirando a los chicos jugar, mas era demasiada la insistencia que presentaba, que una noche, los mayores decidieron averiguar quien era, Juan tomo su lugar en la porteria y exactamente a las 3 de la madrugada, ella se aparecio nuevamente en el balcon, mas esta vez, no se conformo solo con mirar, si no que tambien, llamo al chico

"Juan"

Este volteo y vio con espanto que ella bajaba de un solo salto a su lado, toda vestida de blanco, cabello suelto, palida como la muerte y con los ojos en blanco, su sonrisa era macabra y solo estiraba su huesuda mano para tocar el rostro del joven que gritaba aterrorizado por la vision al igual que los demas, que huian despavoridos ante el fantasma que los acosaba,incluso los mayores salieron despavoridos y solo un valiente salvo a Juan de ser llevado por el espectro, la vieja casa fue tumbada, el chico crecio, mas aun ahora, aun recuerda con espanto aquella terrible aparicion que parecia dispuesto a llevarselo consigo al otro mundo"

Gil estaba extremadamente asustado tanto asi que estrujaba un pequeño cojin

-es...-dijo con un hilo de voz-..es...Juan tu primo verdad?-

-no lo se-sonrio ella

-dime que es el para ya no hablarle!-volvio a decir asustadisimo

-no seas cobarde Gil!

-que tal que esa mujer aun lo sigue? Paso! No vuelvo a dirigirle la palabra

-esa historia si estuvo algo creepy-acepto Holt abrazando a Frankie-

-mas o menos-respondio Al

-a ti nada te asusta verdad cariño?-pregunto mi suegro

-soy un vampiro milenario y que tecnicamente tengo almas condenadas a mi disposicion, asi que es muy dificil que algo me asuste-

-solo mama cuando se enoja!-bromeo Lala

-y quien no le teme a tu madre-acepto el conde

-ahora que no estan contando nada llevare a Vlady a su cama-dijo mi esposo levantandose con el bebe

-asi que-prosiguio hablando Poseidon- a nada le temes?

-de lo sobre natural? No, temo mas perder a mi familia que a los fantasmas-

-eres un papito bonito!-le abrazo Lala

-pues yo me se una historia, que incluso a ti, te asustara-se levanto Poseidon y todos le miramos

-en serio?y cual es-sonrio el conde

-la leyenda de Bloody Mary-

El vampiro le miro extrañado

-no la conozco-dijo Hades-cual es?

-aah es muy tenebrosa

-cuentala!-pidio Viktor-se oye genial

-pero mas te vale que de miedo porque las que han contado, han sido un fiasco-dijo Al con fastidio

-solo promete que al final de la misma, tu, te atreveras a llamar a ese espiritu-le desafio Poseidon

Todos miramos asustados al papa de Lala

-de acuerdo-sonrio el- trato hecho

-papa no! Con eso no se juega-

-porque no?-

-porque es noche de brujas-dijo Clawdeen- a los espiritus condenados se les deja en paz-

-no existe ningun fantasma vengativo, no se asusten, Poseidon solo desea asustarlos

-ellos son mas valientes que tu, no se asustan con tu mujer-se burlo mi suegro

Al hizo una mueca molesta

-de acuerdo, bromista. Si quieres que la convoque, lo hare, ahora cuentalo

-Deuce!-grite

Mi marido llego veloz

-que pasa amor?

-abrazame-pedi en un puchero

-no seas cobarde De Nile!-me regaño Clawdeen-

-hola! Estas en brazos de Thad asi que no digas nada!-

**Hola de nuevo, aquí subiéndoles el nuevo capitulo, que me dicen?**

**Les gustan las historias de terror?**

**En el siguiente haremos un pequeño concurso**

**Les parece? Perfecto, ahora esperamos los 20 comentarios siguientes y sube Deuce**

**Gracias por acompañarnos**

**Poseidón.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	6. Chapter 6

Mi marido se sento de nuevo a mi lado abrazandome

Lala se volteo hacia Clawd abrazandolo ya que su padre se habia levantado y habia tomado asiento en el mueble como diciendo: "te escucho,baby!"

Mi suegro nos miro y comenzo:

"Hace algunos años existio una pequeña niña llamada Mary,era muy linda mas estaba gravemente enferma, su tez palida y grisacea indicaba que no tenia mucho tiempo de vida, mas la pequeña trataba de pasar los dias tranquila y disfrutando de los pocos momentos que su existencia le dedicaba,pero Mary tenia un gran problema aparte, sus compañeros de escuela solian molestarla cruelmente con abusos,burlas y comentarios desagradables hacia su imagen enferma, ya la llamaban "la muerta" aun cuando la niña se negaba a ello.

No tenia amigos con los cuales departir ni hablar y solo contaba con su familia que preferia mantenerla apartada de la crueldad de los chicos.

El dia de brujas llego y como sabran, no era algo que Mary disfrutara, paso la jornada escolar tratando por todos los medios que la dejaran de molestar con burlas hirientes y desagradables y recordandole a la niña a viva voz, que pronto moriria, Mary salio huyendo de la escuela, seguido de varios compañeros que la molestaban arrojandole papeles y muchas cosas mas y no noto, que un auto venia hacia ella, acabando con su vida al momento, en un espantoso charco de sangre.

Ironicamente, su enfermedad no fue la que la mato, si no, el acoso de sus compañeros.

La crueldad suele ser un arma muy peligrosa

Nadie lloro por su muerte

Tampoco su familia.

Todos sentian un alivio al no ver mas a aquella extraña niña enferma y rara rondar por la escuela.

Los dias pasaron, y nuevas "victimas" llegaron al pueblo y por ende, a la misma institucion,una pobre chica con gruesos lentes, vivia acosada por los crueles compañeros que le habian hecho imposible la vida a Mary y la cual,veian en la chica nueva, un blanco para sus burlas,la pobre niña se refugiaba en el baño de la escuela llorando amargamente los constantes ataques de los chicos de su salon.

Mas en ese instante, alguien paso un papel por debajo de donde ella estaba sentada en uno de los cubiculos, la pequeña lo tomo y la cual decia:

"Si repites mi nombre 3 veces frente al espejo, te ayudare a vengarte de ellos

Bloody Mary"

La chica se levanto,limpio sus lagrimas y convoco desesperada por ayuda, de pronto, en el espejo, la cetrina figura de Mary aparecio de la nada, sonriendo macabramente, 3 dias despues, los chicos habian muerto misteriosamente,uno por uno, y la joven que convoco a este espiritu, tambien cayo en esta maldicion,no sin antes rebelar antes de morir, lo que habia convocado en su desesperacion. Este espiritu sigue vagando, perdido entre los espejos y cobra venganza por ti, si lo llamas tres veces a la luz de una vela, ella dara muerte a tus enemigos o todo aquel que te haya hecho derramar lagrimas.

Mas el precio que cobra es muy alto.

ahora dime, conde...te atreverias a llamarla?"-

Nadie se movio ni dijo nada, solo mirabamos fijamente a Al que no perdio de vista a su compañero en todo momento

-quieres que me joda a mi?-pregunto directamente a mi suegro

-pense que no creias en historias de fantasmas-sonrio Poseidon

-que tal que esta si es verdadera?

-tu prometiste hacerlo

-insisto, quieres que me vengue de alguien en particular?

-no!-respondio Deuce de inmediato pensando en su madre-

-tranquilo cachorro-dijo Al a sus pensamientos- jamas dañaria a Maddie

-no tendrias porque hacerlo, ella es una de mis debilidades y lo sabes muy bien-respondio Poseidon

El conde lo miro de mala manera, odiaba que le recordaran eso

-pero como tu no tienes las agallas de convocarla-le instigo el dios

-quien dijo que no?-

-entonces hazlo-le pidió mostrándole un espejo- ahí tienes el "teléfono" llama a Bloody Mary

-no AL!-le gritamos todos

-no papito no lo hagas-dijo Lala casi llorando

El conde miraba a su hija muy asustada

-no lo hare, no asustare a mi niña-

-cobarde-sonrio Poseidon sentándose

-como me llamaste?

-co-bar-de-le repitió silaba por silaba

-sabes que no soporto ver a mi pequeña llorar

-y quieres que tu hija vea que su papito es un miedoso?-

-a mi no me importa!-respondio mi amiga de inmediato, claro que el conde volteo enseguida

-acaso piensas que tengo miedo?-le pregunto el vampiro

-no! No papito no, solo que no quiero que llames a un fantasma malo y vengativo-

Poseidon sonreía tomando otra paleta de la mesa, y su compañero se la quito

-deja de burlarte de mi y ya no comas dulces!-

-porque no?-reclamo berrinchudo

-te has comido 7 de estas cosas, ya parale que te hara daño

-soy un dios y nada puede ocurrirme pero por el contrario, tu prometiste que convocarias a ese espíritu-

-jamas dije que lo haría-

-si lo hiciste-sonrio Hades- dijiste : "trato hecho lo hare"

-tu siempre apoyando a tu hermano-respondio Al

-obviamente que el señor conde, no tiene las agallas de llamar a una simple fantasmita cuando el mismo manipula ejércitos de almas condenadas-

-es diferente cuando se convoca a uno vengativo, querido mio-contesto el papa de Lala

-y que no puedes con el?-le pregunto mi suegro

Al le sostuvo la mirada, suspiro profundamente y se levanto

-No!-gritamos todos

-a mi ningún dios del Olimpo me desafia-dijo el príncipe con vanidad- y menos uno tan necio!

Poseidon sonreía con sarcasmo al ver como el vampiro se acercaba al espejo

-Papi!-pedia Lala

-espera-dijo mi suegro

Pensamos que lo iba a detener cuando se levanto, le paso su encendedor y apago las luces de la sala

-debes hacer esto correctamente-rio el dios- llamala con esa luz

Yo abrace a mi esposo que miraba a su vez al conde que se acercaba lentamente al espejo, Al es uno de los pocos vampiros que puede reflejarse en ellos, miro su imagen y Deuce se levanto

-espera, no puedo permitir que hagas esto-dijo decidido

-porque no?-pregunto Poseidon comiendo gomitas de dulce-

-porque es tu compañero! Vamos papá. No te importa?

-es un guerrero-respondio el dios como si nada

-pero se puede meter en un lio grave y lo aprecio demasiado como para permitir que algo le suceda, si a ti no te importa,a mi si y no lo voy a permitir!-

El príncipe miro a su compañero bastante sorprendido y mi suegro solo sonreía

-lindo tu discurso, cachorro, pero, el conde acepto hacer el reto y eso es lo que va a hacer, verdad cariño?

El guapísimo vampiro solo asintió, volteo la mirada al espejo y encendio su encendedor, llamando al fantasma con voz firme

-papá-decia Lala abrazando mas a su novio

-Bloody Mary-volvio a decir el conde al espejo

Thad miraba a su tio fijamente, no podía creer que se fuera a meter en un lio por demostrarle a su compañero lo "valiente" que podía ser

El conde llamo al fantasma por tercera vez, y un enorme rayo apago todo en el edificio, todas saltamos en un grito e incluso Frankie solto un par de relámpagos que hicieron corto circuito en las lámparas que teníamos para alumbrarnos, Heath encendia su poder con una mano mientras Poseidon iba por otra lámpara preguntando:

-estan bien?-

-si-respondio mi esposo conmigo en brazos yo estaba temblando-se fue la luz

-eso creo, fue falla general-dijo Viktor asomándose a la ventana-de seguro es la tormenta

-y de nuevo lo digo, no fui yo!-alzo la voz mi suegro antes de que le dijéramos algo

-sera mejor dormir ya-pidio Deuce- las chicas se asustaron

-yo no-reclamo Clawdeen

-habla por ti, insensible, que yo si tengo miedo-dijo Lagoona abrazando a Gil y cubriéndose con la manta-

-papi, puedo dormir contigo y Vlady?-pregunto Lala levantándose a abrazar a su papa-

-claro cosijo, vamos, vayamos por tu hermano y dormiremos en una habitación de huéspedes, si es que el señor de los mares nos lo permite

-cariño, mi casa es mia y tuya pero mas mia que tuya, haz lo que desees

Al se llevo a su hija mientras los demás, comenzábamos a acomodarnos para dormir-

-Holt…te..haces mas para aca?-pidio Heath

-perdon, te molesto?-contesto su primo

-no, al contrario, pegate mas a mi que tengo miedo!

-que valiente me saliste!-reclamo Hyde

-no digas nada y acuéstate ya!

-tu novia esta a tu lado!-

-si pero ella es capaz de salir corriendo y dejarme atrás

-me crrrees capaz?-reclamo Abbey

Heath solo le regreso la mirada

-ok, tienes rrrazon, si lo harria!-contesto ella resoplando

Yo espere a que mi esposo se acomodara junto a mi y lo abrace con fuerza, la oscuridad me aterra en verdad, Deuce acciono su Iphone en modo de lámpara y me sonrio

-mucho mejor?

-si-dije algo aliviada-odio la oscuridad-

-lo se…pero conmigo nada debes de temer-me pidió mi niño besándome, yo le respondi con ternura, se que en sus brazos estoy totalmente a salvo.

-Hades, te quedas ahí?-pregunto Poseidon a su hermano

-creo que iremos a una habitación-dijo el dios-bebe ya se durmió y es incomodo para ella estar en el suelo-

-bien….ya sabes donde están, Viktor?-

-me quedo con los chicos-dijo el papá de Frankie con su hija a un lado-debemos cuidarlos

-nos vamos a portar bien!-reclamo Gil

-aun asi, sus padres nos los encargaron y me quedo, buenas noches Poseidon

-que pasen buenas noches todos-dijo mi suegro sonriendo y entrando a su habitación, todo estaba en silencio y solo se escuchaban los rayos y truenos de la tormenta

-vaya nochecita, eh-dijo Clawd en voz baja

-y que lo digas bro- respondio Holt-creen….que el fantasma...de Bloody mary ronde por aquí?-

-callate Holt!-reclamamos todas

-perdon!-se disculpo enseguida

-ojala y no!-respondi- no me la recuerdes que ese fue el relato que mas me asusto

-de verdad que si!- secundo Lagoona-ese Poseidon si que es bueno para contar historias de fantasmas!-

-creen que sea verdad esa leyenda?-se incorporo Heath-Deuce?

**GENIALES LECTORES TENEMOS CON NOSOTROS Y NOS ENCANTA COMPLACERLOS**

**OK HAGAMOS UNA PEQUEÑA ACTIVIDAD, LES PARECE?**

**DE LAS CUATRO HISTORIAS CONTADAS**

**CUAL LES PARECIO MAS TENEBROSA?**

**LA DE**

**CLAWD**

**HEATH**

**LAGOONA**

**O LA DE**

**POSEIDON?**

**ESPERAMOS 20 COMENTARIOS**

**DE ACUERDO?**

**GRACIAS NOS VEMOS DESPUES!**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	7. Chapter 7

-supongo que es posible-respondio mi esposo- aunque no lo crean, el bullying es un comportamiento muy cruel que marca la vida de las victimas, en este caso, la chica lo sufrio y fue por el que tuvo un final trágico, su espíritu clama venganza y es totalmente normal que lo haga mas, no es lo mas correcto

-pobre chica-dijo Clawdeen desde su lugar- imagínense no tener amigos

-no tener a nadie con quien compartir tus sueños-prosiguio Frankie

-y que aparte de todo…ni su familia la queria-

-creo que esos factores la consumieron en un espíritu errante, que incluso despues de la muerte sigue sufriendo-acoto Deuce

-aaah, ya no quiero hablar de eso-dije asustada- me da escalofríos

-ok, ya no hablaremos mas-respondio el abrazandome y besándome- a dormir princesa-

-yo apoyo esa moción- dijo Viktor bostezando-duerman ya pequeños que ya van a dar las 3 de la madrugada

Mala idea habernos dicho eso!

Era la hora mas embrujada que existe

Nos quedamos en silencio y poco a poco nos comenzamos a quedar dormidos, mi esposo me suele siempre arrullar acariciando mi cabello con ternura, y pierdo totalmente conocimiento de mi, me gusta tanto sentirlo a mi lado, mas había pasado media hora, cuando una risa de niña nos despertó, Deuce se incorporo un poco tratando de ubicar la risa, Clawd ya estaba totalmente sentado escuchando

-oiste?-le pregunto a mi esposo

-si…quien sera?

La risa se volvió a escuchar, ya los demás comenzamos a incorporarnos, la luz no había vuelto

-en donde esta mi papá?-pregunto Frankie

Viktor no estaba a su lado

-quizas fue al baño-respondi-

La risa se escucho mas cerca

-es en la cocina-se levanto mi esposo

-Deuce!-pedi tomando su brazo

-ahora vuelvo, nena-me dijo tomando mi mano y tomo su iphone para iluminarse

-que esperrran parra irrr con el?-pregunto Abbey a Heath y Holt

-es que…es que..

-que?

-nos da miedo!-respondio Holt sincero

-mi marido no va a ir solo!-reclame-vayan con el

-tu que?-preguntaron mis amigas sorprendidas mientras los chicos me veian con sorpresa

-dejen sus preguntas!-alce la voz- vayan ya!

Ellos se levantaron veloces y fueron tras Deucey mientras Frankie buscaba a su papa

Mi novio revisaba la cocina y nada había de especial, todo estaba en silencio, la única con voz de niña entre nosotros era Draculaura y se suponía que ella estaba durmiendo con su papá, en las habitaciones superiores

-que pasa men?-pregunto Clawd-

-todo esta normal-informo Deuce- no hay nadie aquí

La risa de niña volvió a escucharse en los pasillos que conducían al segundo piso

-esto no me gusta-dijo mi esposo-quedense con ellas, ire arriba a revisar-

-ire contigo-dijo el hermano de Clawdeen mientras Gil, Holt y Heath se veian mas palidos de lo habitual

Deuce conocía su casa mejor que nadie a oscuras o con luz, asi que subio las escaleras que lo llevaban al segundo piso de dos en dos y reviso las habitaciones, no había nadie en ellas, ni Hades, ni Per, ni el conde con sus hijos

-a donde están todos?-dijo Clawd asustado

-no tengo la mas remota idea-respondio mi esposo asombrado y de repente salio disparado hacia las habitaciones de su padre, con su amigo detrás de el, nosotras lo vimos llegar y abrir la puerta del cuarto de Poseidon y en el, tampoco estaba el dios

-papá!-le grito Deuce, nosotras ya estábamos levantadas y muy muy asustadas

-que pasa Deucey?-pregunte nerviosa

-no hay nadie

-como?-gritamos al unisono

-no esta ninguno de los mayores, ni Al, Hades, ni Per, ni mi padre-

-tampoco mi papá-dijo Frankie sollozando

-que estará pasando Deuce?-pregunto Thad

-no lo se, pero lo pienso averiguar, quizás nos mandaron a otra dimensión nuevamente-

-ay no digas eso-pedi -Ine esta en Inglaterra y es la única que puede devolvernos

-debemos averiguar que sucede, debemos ir a la mansión RAD. no hay luz en el edificio y no podemos bajar por el elevador, bajaremos por las escaleras-

-Deuce!son muchos pisos!-reclamo Heath

-y no pretenderás que te lleve cargado o si?-le regreso mi esposo-

-en verdad que no es necesario el sarcasmo-respondio el chico

-pues no hagas comentarios bobos, tomen a las chicas de la mano y no se separen de ellas-mando

Clawd tomo una de las lamparitas de Halloween al igual que Thad, y salimos uno detrás del otro, mi esposo me dio su chamarra deportiva y yo me la puse obediente, los pasillos estaban realmente helados, extrañamente frios, tratábamos de llegar a las escaleras cuando la imagen de una niña atravesó hacia la puerta, todos nos quedamos petrificados

La chica era joven, de piel cetrina, de largos cabellos negros justo como el relato de Poseidon lo indicaba…

-vi…vieron…eso?-pregunto Holt en shock

-por supuesto que lo vimos! –dijo Lagoona asustadisima

-es raro que una niña este afuera de su departamento-comento Deucey

-men, eso no es una niña normal, es un fantasma!-replico Clawd

Todas las chicas gritamos

-quieren calmarse?claro que no lo es!-dijo Deuce

-vas a decir que los fantasmas no existen?-reclamo Clawdeen- y Spectra? Esa puede ser Bloody Mary!

-es cierto!todos oimos a Al invocarla, ella se deshizo de todos y viene por nosotros-alzo la voz Gil super asustado

- vamos a calmarnos-nos mando mi esposo- todo es producto de nuestra imaginación, no digo que no existan los fantasmas, pero no creo que sea ese espectro que se invoco-

-porque no es posible?-pregunto Frankie asustada

-por que solo es una leyenda urbana! Me niego a creer que haya podido invocar a algo tan …extraño

-Men…somos monsters! Y hemos pasado por muchas cosas raras-

-por eso mismo iremos a la RAD

-por las escaleras?-dijimos todos asustados ya que la visión se había ido por ellas

-y como esperan que nos vayamos? Por las ventanas? Vamos!-nos apuro Deucey

Aunque reacios, caminamos tras el, abrió la puerta de emergencia, ilumino las escaleras y no había nadie en ellas, avanzo despacio hacia abajo, y yo solo sostenia su brazo con fuerza, no se escuchaba un solo ruido mas que nuestros pasos, cuando se volvió a escuchar la macabra risa de la joven

-esto es horrible!-dijo Lagoona sollozando abrazando mas a Gil

-no se asusten-nos pidió mi esposo-puede ser una hija de algun vecino

-a esta hora?-reclame

-nosotros estamos despiertos, Cleo-respondio el

-si pero somos mayores, ninguna chica de 13 años estaría a estas horas afuera de su casa-

-amor, si dejamos que domine el miedo, no pensaremos con claridad, sigamos avanzando hasta los autos e iremos a la RAD, de acuerdo?

yo asentí aunque ya estaba bastante aterrada

Deuce sostuvo mi mano con fuerza y continuo descendiendo un poco mas de prisa, todos le imitamos, habíamos bajado unos 5 pisos cuando un temblor nos detuvo

Gritamos aterrados y nos sostuvimos de donde fuera

-que es eso?-dijimos a viva voz

-un temblor-respondio Clawdeen

Deuce se asomo hacia debajo de las escaleras, para tratar de ver los pisos inferiores, por si algun vecino había despertado y había salido a las escaleras de emergencia al sentir el movimiento telúrico mas nadie salio y solo noto que un extraño halo de fuego venia subiendo como volcán desde el fondo hacia arriba

-salgan de aquí!-nos grito

Clawd dio una patada a la puerta de emergencia y salimos veloces, mi marido alcanzo a entra al pasillo cuando el fuego llego cual bocanada de dragon

Gritamos al unisono espantados

-que demonios-dijo mirándolo asombrado

Yo lo abrace llorando

-tranquila bebe-me dijo abrazandome-estoy bien

-que rayos fue eso?-hablo Heath histérico

-no lo se

-no podemos bajar!-grito Frankie llorando-estamos atrapados

-quizas exploto alguna línea de gas-trato de explicarlo Thad

-la hubiésemos oído-respondio Deuce levantándose-eso no es posible. Todo esto es demasiado ilógico! Nadie se despertó por el temblor? Una bocanada de fuego salido de la nada,? No...es demasiado extraño…esperen aquí

-no vayas!-pedi

El tomo mi mano y la apretó fuerte que indicaba un:

"espera aquí"

Yo suspire nerviosa

Mi esposo abrió despacio la puerta de emergencia para volver hacia las escaleras cuando de nuevo un fogonazo de fuego la obligo a cerrarla

-joder!-dijo apartándose

-Deuce, utiliza tu poder-le recordó Clawdeen

-es cierto!-respondio mi marido

Estaba por invocar al vital liquido cuando la imagen terrorífica de una chica se apareció frente a el, totalmente descarnada y gritando un: NO

Infarto al máximo!

Pegamos un mega alarido y salimos corriendo por los pasillo, Heath y Gil eran los que habían técnicamente volado primero que los demás, las chicas gritábamos asustadísimas, y buscando algun pasillo que nos diera resguardo, ya que sentíamos que la joven venia detrás de nosotros

-esperen esperen, deténganse!-mando Deuce

Todos nos detuvimos

-calmense! Ella ya se fue

-men!-dijo Clawd- esto es demasiado terrorífico

-creo que me hice del baño!-respondio Gil temblando

-traten de calmarse-nos pidió., yo estaba llorando del miedo- bebe…tranquila

Y me abrazo con fuerza

-nadie te va a lastimar, Cleo…jamas lo permitiré-

-me asuste horrible!-

-lo se nena….ya paso-

Yo solo deseaba estar lejos, toque mi estomaguito pensando en mi bebe.

-Deuce, debemos salir de aquí-dijo Thad seriamente-

-por supuesto, buscaremos las otras escaleras de emergencia, este edificio cuenta con dos, vamos

-les juro que despues de esto, no vuelvo a oir o contar historias de terror!-prometio Lagoona

**Saludos a todos y pido una disculpa por no actualizar antes, y les explicaría el porque no lo hice pero les aseguro que a ustedes, les importa menos que un cacahuate lo que yo hago, jejeje, asi que, aquí tienen el capitulo.**

**Y realmente quiero ponerme de pie- levantándome y aplaudiéndoles- porque son ustedes unos lectores, increíbles, cada comentario que nos dejan, es invaluable, los atesoramos como no se imaginan, y es algo que realmente ni Deuce ni yo nos merecemos, pero que estamos demasiado orgullosos de apoyar y llamar amiga a una escritora de tal talento, que hace que ustedes, su publico, le apoyen y la sigan como lo hacen.**

**Mis totales respetos a todos ustedes.**

**Esperamos sus comentarios para proseguir la historia.**

**Poseidón.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	8. Chapter 8

Caminamos abrazados uno con el otro, cuando un resplandor ilumino todo

Miramos en derredor nuestro, una extraña luz iluminaba el corredor, y justo al final del mismo

Una mujer alta , con los ojos en blanco y flotando, nos miraba indicando que la siguiéramos

-es la fantasma de Juan!-grito Gil- te lo dije Lagoona! Te lo dije, nos siguió hasta aquí! Es tu familia!.-

-callate y corre!-mando ella

Eso provoco una nueva desbandada general volviendo nuestros pasos por donde habíamos venido, todo el piso destellaba con una extraña luz ya que se suponía no había energía eléctrica, tratábamos de ponernos en salvo cuando un doliente grito nos llegaba a nuestros oídos

La piel se nos helo

-que..que es eso?-dijo Holt muy palido

Deuce ilumino en derredor.

Una mujer llorando volvia a hacerse oir

-esto es horrrrible!- grito Abbey aterrada tapándose los oidos

Incluso Clawdeen abrazo a su novio asustada, ella que jamas temia a nada

-Deucey-dije yo escondiéndome en su pecho

-espera amor-respondio pensando

-de donde proviene ese llanto?-pregunto Clawd

-esto me esta sonando extrañamente familiar-dijo mi esposo

-men, ahorita no te pongas analítico debemos salir de aquí y solo tu conoces este edificio-

-ya lo se..es por alla…sigamos-

-que es eso?-grito Frankie señalando una figura de mujer vestida de enfermera que pasaba como si hiciera ronda al final de el pasillo la cual volteo hacia nosotros y nos dedico una espantosa sonrisa, en su cuello, se notaba la marca de la horca

Volvimos a gritar las chicas y salimos de nuevo por donde habíamos venido, era como si estuviésemos corriendo en círculos, mi esposo nos grito

-esperen! Ya se lo que sucede!-

Mas nadie lo escucho ya que habíamos puesto pies en polvorosa tratando de alejarnos de las macabras visiones que nos estaban rodeando

Deuce nos siguió mas extrañamente nos habíamos desvanecido

-pero que…

El siguió corriendo entre los pasillos de el piso, y solo había puertas en derredor de los departamentos, de nosotros no había rastro

Mi esposo comenzo a desesperarse

-Cleo!-me grito-Cleo donde estas?

Alguien reia sin parar

El resoplo corriendo

-Cleo! Amor en donde estas, respóndeme?

Sin recibir respuesta

-Cleo…..-volvio a gritar..-D.j….en donde están?-dijo en voz mas baja y desesperada-Cleo!

-en donde esta tu amor?-pregunto la voz de mujer

Deuce se paro en seco

Miro hacia todos lados tratando de ubicar a quien le hablaba

Una extraña y juvenil sombra rondaba en derredor de las paredes y el techo

-en donde esta tu mas grande tesoro…príncipe?-repitio ella con burla

Mi esposo comenzó a respirar mas deprisa

-no..no voy a dejarme vencer-se dijo a si mismo-se lo que estas haciendo-grito a quien le hablaba- están jugando con nuestros miedos!

-y que es a lo que mas temes?-cuestiono nuevamente el enemigo

Deucey miro su sortija

-a perderla a ella….-contesto sinceramente

El ente rio con burla

-a tu esposa ya la perdiste

El alzo los ojos decidido

-jamas!-

-entonces en donde esta?

-no lo se…pero este donde este…la encontrare!-

Y quito su dije del cuello convirtiendo su arma en sus manos

-siempre la buscare hasta tenerla conmigo!

El príncipe cerro los ojos con fuerza, invocando su poder

Fuertes marejadas vinieron por los pasillos, y el extraño poder que lo envolvía desaparecio de inmediato como temiendo encontrarse con los poderes de mi esposo

En eso, Deuce escucho los gritos de nosotras, sonrio y corrió hacia donde habían provenido

Nosotros Tratábamos de encontrar las escaleras afanosamente

-en donde están?-grito Lagoona llorando-

-no tengo la mas remota idea-contesto Clawd muy asustado- jamas he subido por ellas, pero te juro que la proxima vez, hago un croquis del edificio de Poseidon.

-tu vas a volver aquí?-pregunto Heath temblando-porque yo no vuelvo a poner un pie de nuevo en su casa!

-esto nos pasa por estar contando historias de terror-grito Gil-es un castigo

-que castiguen a Alucarrrd-reclamo Abbey-el fue quien invoco a esa cosa

-oye!-replico Thad

-me vale que sea tu tio favorrrito! Mira en que lio nos a metido, ya quierrro verrr a mi mamá!

-tranquila nena!-pidio Heath

-no me pidas que me trranquilice! Estoy que muerrro de miedo-le pegaba la rusa a su novio

-en donde esta Deuce?-note de pronto que no estaba mi esposo

-se quedo atrás

-Deucey!-grite volviendo sobre mis pasos

-De Nile-no te separes!-dijo Clawdeen preocupada

Mas no pude dar un paso mas ya que un halo de fuego nos tenia rodeado

Clawd me jalo hacia el , nos tenían atrapados

-Deuce!-volvi a gritarle a mi esposo tratando de safarme de los brazos de mi amigo- Deucey!-

-Cleo, calmate-me pidió el

Y frente a nosotros, la extraña chica comenzó a materializarse

Frankie fue la primera en verla,gritar, y todas la seguimos, era del tamaño de Draculaura, con piel muy blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro

-soy Bloody Mary-nos hablo con escabrosa voz- y ustedes….moriran

Yo veia aquello sin hablar al igual que los demás

No podía creer que ese espectro estuviese ahí

La chica alzo su mano hacia nosotros, dispuesta a lastimarnos, cuando una ola llego a apagar el halo de fuego que nos rodeaba

Volteamos enseguida y al final del pasillo, estaba mi marido

-Deucey!-grite feliz de verlo

El había mandado su elemento para salvarnos y tenia ya su tridente en la mano.

-apartense!-nos grito

Como un resorte lo hicimos al mismo tiempo y el apunto al fantasma, dejando salir un poderoso rayo de su arma

Mas antes de que golpeara a la chica

El dios del mar se apareció desviándolo

-Papá!-grito mi marido asombrado

-eres muy violento con esa cosa, cachorro

-Poseidon!-gritamos todos al verlo

El sonrio, chasqueo los dedos y la luz volvio

Hades y Viktor aparecieron detrás de nosotros riendo

-que barbaros! Eso estuvo muy épico-rio el dios del inframundo

-les juro que jamas me he reido tanto-se limpiaba las lagrimitas Viktor

-papá!-dijo Frankie asombrada

-hola preciosa-le abrazo el hombre

Mas Deuce aun veia con asombro a la pequeña niña que nos sonreía con malicia

-que…que cosa es eso?-dijo señalándola mi esposo

-cariño, te dijeron cosa-volteo mi suegro riéndose con la supuesta "Bloody Mary"

La joven comenzó a brillar,y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar extrañamente, convirtiéndose en Al

-Alucard?-dijimos todos asombrados

-siempre pensé que era una niña bonita-dijo con vanidad el vampiro acomodándose la ropa

-eres preciosa amor

-gracias cariño-sonrio el conde

-eras tu?-pregunto Deuce acercándose y tocandolo

-claro que era yo cachorro-sonrio el conde

-pero…

-es su dualidad-respondio el dios-Al puede convertirse en mujer si lo desea, y créanme que se ve muy sexy

-Poseidon- le miro el príncipe mirándonos como diciendo : " no delante de los chicos"

-tu eras Bloody Mary?-pregunte frikeada

-algo asi- contesto el acercándose

-pero…y tus hijos?-pregunto Deuce

-estan en la casa dormidos al igual que Per y bebe-respondio Hades-hice que tu y Clawd no los vieran pero realmente ellos jamas dejaron la casa

-nos hechizaron?-preguntamos todos

-fui yo-dijo el tio de mi esposo orgulloso-puedo hacer grandes cosas cuando deseo

-pero porque hicieron esto?-pregunto Frankie molesta

-porque es Halloween-respondio Poseidon como si nada-

-y?-cuestiono mi marido-casi nos matan del susto!

-no es para tanto

-Al lucia espantoso!

-cariño, dijiste que me veia lindo-pregunto el vampiro con un puchero falso a su compañero

-no les hagas caso, solo es envidia

-Daad!-alzo la voz Deucey furioso-asustaste a Cleo! A todas

-el punto aquí es…cachorro, que ustedes calificaron como posibles guerreros de la RAD, cierto?

Nos miramos unos a los otros

-si o no?

-si-respondio Deucey

-y si se asustaron con unas simples apariciones...como esperan ayudarnos cuando tengamos algun problema grave?-

Creo que nos sentimos realmente unos inutiles

-pero..nosotros no sabiamos que..

-y crees que un enemigo va a avisarte que te esta atacando?-pregunto el dios- ellos atacaran siempre tu mas grande debilidad y ustedes deben estar alerta todo el tiempo y no solo huir como niños asustadizos

Deuce bajo la mirada

-tu eres ese punto debil en mi,hijo-prosiguio su padre poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- es por eso que te enseñe a pelear, para saber que puedes defenderte por ti mismo y no solo salir huyendo-

Ok, sintiendose como suela de Zapato, on!

-vamos Poseidon-sonrio Viktor-se les disculpa por ser dia de brujas, fue una magnifica broma y que lo tomen como enseñanza

-si,a la proxima ellos reaccionaran ya como guerreros, ya lo veras-secundo Hades-

-eso espero-dicto el dios-o si no, tendre que sacarlos de la RAD

-come on Dad-reclamo Deucey

**HOLA A TODOS**

**DE ANTEMANO UNA DISCULPA POR NO SUBIR ES QUE ESTABA FUERA DE CASA HACIENDO UN TRABAJO EN EQUIPO**

**XD**

**TAMBIEN TENGO COMPROMISOS QUE CUMPLIR CON MI ESCUELA Y YO SE QUE USTEDES ME ENTENDERAN**

**POSEIDON VIENE MAS TARDE PARA CERRAR EL FIC Y DEJAR UN COMENTARIO A ESE REVIEW QUE NOS DEJARON**

**YO NO DIRE MAS**

**LOS HECHOS SON LOS QUE DEMUESTRAN MEJOR CON PALABRAS**

**QUIEN ES QUIEN **

**GRACIAS POR LEERNOS**

**ESPERAMOS 20 COMENTARIOS**

**UN BESO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	9. Chapter 9

-fuiste uno de los pocos que reacciono como debia Deuce, pero no es suficiente, debes controlar tus sentimientos

-es dificil...Cleo es mi debilidad...

Yo lo mire con ternura

-y tu eres la mia-le regreso Poseidon-por eso siempre trato de mantenerte a salvo de todo

-sigo siendo tu debilidad? O ahora te comparto con Vlady?-sonrio Deuce

-tu siempre seras mi bebe,pero ya hablaremos despues-sonrio mi suegro palmeando su hombro-ahora es momento de que descansen, vamos, a dormir

-no se si pueda despues de esto-dijo Frankie abrazando a su padre

-yo opino igual-secundo Clawdeen

-cuentenme a mi tambien-respondi

-calentaremos leche y les prometo que dormiran como bebes-sonrio Hades abrazando a Heath y Holt que aun lucian palidos

Poseidon sonreia al mirarnos aun asustados y volteo a ver a su compañero

-fue una buena broma-le dijo el vampiro- bien planeado

-te dije que resultaria!esa historia de Bloody Mary fue muy convincente, no lo crees?

-cariño no hay nadie que relate tan bien como tu-le halago el conde caminando hacia el, mas le faltaron las fuerzas y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse siendo sostenido por su pareja

-Al!-dijo mi suegro asustado-que tienes?

-estoy bien-respondio el agarrando su cabeza tratando de contener el mareo-es solo...que use mucha energia

Poseidon le miraba muy preocupado

-quieras o no, mañana iremos a L.A. -mando

-no, estoy bien-se alejo el vampiro

-no

-estoy bien, de veras!-

-no vas a convencerme, ya no creo eso del cambio de poder y...

-Poseidon,no tengo nada-contesto molesto- es solo..que Ine se esta cuidando para no tener mas hijos y eso me esta afectando a mi, es algo entre ella y yo, es mi esposa-

El dios lo miro muy serio y lo solto

-ok...-respondio -en eso no puedo ayudarte...es tu mujer y..

Al asintio con tristeza

-exacto...no es algo que te involucre

El dios suspiro

-ire con los demas-dijo mi suegro con un dejo de tristeza al conocer que su compañero aun estaba cumpliendo con su dualidad

Y dio media vuelta regresando con nosotros mientras el conde trataba de contener el mareo

-joder...-se decia el vampiro- si supieras...

Al dia siguiente, Lala reia con Per acerca de la bromita que nos habian hecho

-juro que no escuche nada-decia nuestra amiga feliz-me hubiera gustado ver la cara de todos!

-eres mala chiquita!-se quejo Clawd

-ni digas nada que tu papa te protegio, si no, hubieses estado gritando mas que nosotros!-reclamo Clawdeen

-yo cuidaba a mi hermanito-dijo ella quien tenia a Vlady en su portabebe jugando con su barquito-

Y ya con la luz de la mañana protegiendonos, a todos nos parecio una muy buena broma que nos reíamos ya de lo ocurrido una noche antes, y remembrábamos cada cosa y grito que habíamos pegado, la verdad, si nos había parecido algo tenebroso, pero ahora,, todos juntos, nos parecía muy gracioso, solo Poseidon parecía algo serio, estaba apartado de nosotros, cruzado de brazos y solo sonreía de vez en cuando, demasiado callado para ser mi suegro, su compañero se acerco ofreciéndole una taza de café el cual el dios acepto con una seca sonrisa, ya sabia que algo andaba mal entre ellos dos, asi que sin hablar, se coloco a lado de el,mirándolo, mientras nosotros seguíamos riéndonos felices, cuando en ese momento, el celular de Frankie sono, era Skelita, invitándonos a su casa a festejar de manera tradicional el dia de muertos, todos aceptamos entusiasmados ya que era algo que ella deseaba compartir con nosotros, y siempre es bueno conocer otras culturas

-despues de esta nochecita, seria bueno algo totalmente diferente-dijo Heath sonriendo

-de hecho, en México se celebra a los difuntos en el cementerio-informo Frankie

-aah no! Mas fantasmas ya no!-declaro asustado

-tranquilo men-le calmo mi esposo- creo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasamos esta noche

-yo no podre ir-se disculpo Thad

-porque no?-pregunto su novia

-mi madre desea que cenemos con mi abuela, lo lamento nena

-descuida amor-sonrio mi amiga- no hay problema

Su chico la abrazo besando su frente, son en verdad un par tan lindo, no tan geniales como mi amorsito y yo, pero son la segunda mejor pareja de Monster High

Al estaba a punto de pedirle a su compañero verse esa noche cuando Maddie entro a la cocina

-hola chicos –nos sonrio acercándose a su hijo-

Todos le saludamos de manera cordial

-cuando llegaste?-pregunto mi esposo feliz de verla

-apenas unas horas, y vine directamente a ver a mi pequeño, hola plástica-dijo besandome

-abuela-salude

-hola-volteo mi suegra a ver a Poseidon

-hola-respondio el-quieres comer?

-si tu me invitas-

-siempre-

Ella sonrio acercándose a el, Al solo la miraba fijamente

-Deucey, tengo dos boletos para la premiere de una gran película de terror, los quieres? Tu y Cleo pueden ir

-no gracias!-dije sonriendo- no mas terror para mi

-lo siento Maddie-respondio el- ya tenemos planes

-y que hay de ti?-le pregunto a mi suegro sonriéndole- te puedo tentar?

Poseidon sonrio bajando la mirada, Al no le perdia de vista deseando interiormente que le dijera que no, mas el respondio

-claro, porque no?

-paso por ti?

-cariño, sabes que no me gusta que pasen por mi, a las 7?

-y tu pagas la cena-sonrio Maddie

-trato hecho

El conde solo se cruzo de brazos con nada de buen semblante.

Esa tarde, fuimos con la familia de Skelita al panteón, y fue una experiencia, totalmente diferente.

La comunidad latina estaba demasiado arraigada a sus costumbres y habían decorado las tumbas de sus difuntos, de una manera hermosa, grandes altares mostraban comidas propias de sus raíces y que según la tradición, eran las favoritas del difunto, calaveritas de dulce, velas, coposas flores de cempazuchitl adornaban por doquier, el olor a copal e incienso aromatizaba de una manera mistica todo aquel lugar, y según nos conto Skelita, la familia tenia que pasar en vela la noche, para poder asi convivir con sus seres queridos una vez mas, realmente nos gusto mucho esta manera de celebrar

-en mi país-nos explico nuestra amiga- es conocido por hacer coplas o frases alusivas a la muerte, es una traidicion milenaria y no queremos que se pierda en el tiempo, por eso aun la conservamos y los mas jóvenes trataremos de inculcarla a nuestros hijos y a los hijos de nuestros hijos

-es algo increíble-sonrio Frankie

-todas las culturas lo son Frankie-prosiguio ella- mas nosotros, los Mexicanos, estamos muy orgullosos de nuestras raíces y nos gusta compartirla con nuestros amigos

-gracias por invitarnos, esto es algo, que en verdad, no nos hubiera gustado perdérnoslo-dijo mi esposo y todos estuvimos de acuerdo con el

El padre de Lala mientras tanto, estaba en su casa, hablando con el conde de la Fere

-tu sabes que es lo que te ocurre. No se porque me llamas para preguntarme-respondio de forma odiosa el frances -

-se lo que me pasa idiota, pero no quiero debilitarme asi-

-entonces elimínalo-

-no seas imbécil!-le grito- eso jamas

-y que demonios esperas que haga yo?

-ayudame a que no consuma tanto de mi poder…

El líder de los perros resoplo molesto

-eres tan idiota…mas si no te ayudo vendrás con el chisme…te mandare lo que necesitas

-bien-respondio el príncipe colgando molesto y mandando un, nada agradable mensaje a su compañero: "solo recuerda que eres mio y mas te vale que vayas a la cabaña en un par de horas"

El cual mi suegro miro con una sonrisa y Maddie quien estaba a su lado solo lo veia de reojo, la pelea entre ellos, había ya comenzado y ella no se iba a detener hasta que el dios volviera a sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, en un oscuro pasadizo, un joven iba cubierto con una larga capucha roja, tenia en derredor de el, una cadena de oro con un extraño símbolo colgando de su cuello, no se veia su rostro, entro a un salón que estaba a muchos metros abajo en el subsuelo, con grandes hachones de luz que iluminaban tétricamente el lugar, varios monjes estaban en derredor de pie , esperando a que su líder arribara, al hacerlo, todos se hincaron en una gran reverencia, la chica que había saludado a mi esposo la noche anterios en el edificio, estaba ahí la cual se acerco al recién llegado presentándole sus respetos

-senescal-dijo ella ayudándole a quitar la capucha que le cubria su rostro

El cual quedo descubierto a todos

Era Thad

Sonreía de una manera siniestra mientras sus ojos resplandecían de una forma extraña

-te mudaste ya?-le pregunto a la chica

-si señor…estoy vigilando al príncipe desde ayer-

-bien-respondio el primo de Lala- no lo descuides nunca, mas ten cuidado con el, es muy astuto y no creo que podamos deshacernos tan fácilmente del hijo de Poseidon

-Hades y Persefone le cuidan-continuo la chica

-ellos no son problema, con quitarles a su hija, es mas que suficiente para neutralizarlos, Annette, los únicos de peligro, son el dios del mar y su hijo-

-y cuando entraremos en acción?

-paciencia-dijo Thad- esto es un juego de estrategia querida mia, no podemos dar un mal paso que descubran que los estamos vigilando, recuerda que ahora tienen poderosos aliados-

-lo se mi señor

-mas con el anillo que le obsequie a Clawdeen, tendremos rastreada a la esposa del príncipe, su hijo es el que nos interesa

-Poseidon le protege-dijo la mujer

-asi es, y no lo hara nacer hasta que la bella princesa lo decida, pero si tenemos a Deuce, su Padre nos dara lo que deseamos

Thad sonreía con malicia

-con ese semidios….podemos devolver a la vida a nuestro senescal principal: Jack Talbot…y asi poder hacerle frente a esos idiotas de la RAD

-cuidado mi señor-respondio Annette- podrían descubrirte…Alucard esta ahí

-Alucard-rio Thad- ese imbécil esta mas ocupado pensando en su dios y en el gran error que cometio que no se a dado cuenta de nada y cuando lo haga…su estupidez nos ayudara mas a que Poseidon no se meta en donde no le llaman o podría perder a sus amados tesoros, creeme amigo…el amor es la mas terrible de las debilidades…-

-señor…todos te seguiremos fielmente hacia la victoria-sonreia Annette –tu consumaras nuestra venganza

-por la santa Talamasca…asi sera-respondio el chico con una extraña mirada en su rostro

Tener a enemigos cerca que se hagan pasar por nuestros mejores amigos

Créanme ustedes

Es el cuento de terror mas espantoso que alguien pueda contar

Feliz Dia de Muertos…

Y bienvenidos a la temporada numero 9

Cleo De Nile….

**Hola, regreso a dejarles el capitulo final y espero que les haya gustado la historia**

**Ya que solo nuestra amiga las realiza con un solo fin:**

**El que ustedes se diviertan y disfruten con cada una de ellas**

**Con respecto a comentario que nos dejo una amiga diciendo lo que dicen de nosotros**

**Mi opinión es, que no debemos preocuparnos por personas que hablen o que nos deseen algo malo**

**Si hablan es porque estamos haciendo algo bien**

**Y no vamos a desgastar a nuestros amigos con cosas que no valen la pena mencionar**

**Asi que, no se mencionara mas algun ataque que se haga en contra de nuestra amiga y sus historias ya que Fanfiction no se hizo para eso, Elle puede defenderse por si misma ya que su antigüedad en este apartado la han hecho fuerte y una de las autoras mas respetadas aun cuando alguien desee molestarla, creo que eso, la hace mejor cada dia**

**No importa quien o cuando actualices**

**Lo que realmente interesa, son las amistades que aquí se cultivan y que se demuestran con cada muestra de cariño que se deja en algun comentario o nota amable**

**Y que, todo el role, lo agradece en serio.**

**Esperamos comentarios finales.**

**Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que se imaginan**

**Feliz noche de Brujas**

**Poseidon.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


End file.
